


Marry Me

by Idisch_von_Swedish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Oneshot, Online Relationship, Twitter, actress!Regina, fan!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idisch_von_Swedish/pseuds/Idisch_von_Swedish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is a famous actress who plays the Evil Queen on a TV show in which old fairy tales are given a new touch and the characters are brought to our world.</p><p>Emma Swan is a big fan of the show and of Regina Mills. She also ships the Evil Queen (main villain) with Emma Nolan (main hero). The ship is a well known one, called Charming Queen (because David Nolan, Emma’s father, is also Prince Charming) and its fandom is rather big.</p><p>Emma has the most awesome idea for a pose with her fave celebrity and is also finally gonna meet her online girlfriend at the same con! Like, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Emmi](https://twitter.com/QUEENSSAVlOUR) for inspiring me with your photo and making sure I didn't forget any commas ;D
> 
> Emmi cosplaying Emma proposing to Regina (Lana):  
> 

It was time. Emma was finally going to meet her favourite celebrity up close. She'd been lyrical during the panel, although her seat wasn’t the best, and pumped up enough to participate in a couple of Charming Queen chants.

 

She walked into the room as if it was sacred space – to her, it almost was – and suppressed the urge to ask for a hug as she greeted the famous actress. Regina Mills was not exactly known for her hug-friendliness. Some people actually found her intimidating, but most of her fans agreed that, her sassiness aside, she was nothing but a big sweetheart.

 

Nervously, Emma explained what pose she had in mind, hoping it would be accepted. Regina was all for Charming Queen, even though it wasn't canon, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Right?

 

“Sure, we can do that,” Regina said with a small smirk, as if she liked the idea more than her casual tone suggested.

 

And so Emma Swan smiled sheepishly, swallowed, and went down on one knee. She fumbled slightly with the ring because her hands were a little shaky, then held it out appropriately and hoped no one would notice the trembling.

 

_Cli-click! Cli-click!_

 

She had no problem looking at Regina with pleading adoration, it was basically her true feelings. Not that she would actually have married the woman, it was just a celebrity crush after all, but she was fangirling so hard and could barely contain it.

 

The photographer was done in seconds and Emma reluctantly prepared to get up, only to be stopped by Regina placing a hand on her wrist.

 

Regina. Mills. Was. Touching. Her.

 

“Wait,” the brunette said, and everything and everyone kind of slowed down. “Aren't you going to ask me the question?”

 

The que- She wanted...? She wanted Emma to ask her the question? What about all the people in line waiting for their photo? Emma’s heart was beating wildly in her chest and she shifted her gaze from the slender fingers on her wrist to Regina’s sparkling chocolate eyes. The room was suddenly very hot and Emma felt herself blushing madly.

 

“Uh, do you, uh, w-would you like to marry me?” she stammered awkwardly, trying to grasp what was happening and why she had gotten blessed like this.

 

Regina seemed to be fully in character for this, because her eyes were still sparkly and she sported this tiny smile that promised an answer of the accepting variety. She locked eyes with Emma and leaned down, placing her hands on the blonde’s shoulders.

 

“Yes.”

 

Emma’s vision swam. Regina was acting so damn good that it almost seemed to be for real. But it wasn’t for real. Could not be real. _Obviously_. Emma needed to take a calming breath, or ten, before her head exploded, and-

 

“Shall we see if it fits?”

 

That was it.

 

There was a soft clink of metal hitting the floor, but by the time Emma realised she had dropped the ring, she was numb and blind and all she could hear was a distant voice repeatedly calling her name.

 

* * *

 

Emma checked her phone for the five hundredth time. No new messages. She scrolled up in the conversation to read the words again, just in case she had misread them the other five hundred times.

 

EvilQueenMillls: _Can't wait! See you tomorrow, Emma. Love you_ _❤_

 

Nope, she hadn’t misread. Then why wouldn’t her online girlfriend reply anymore? Where was she? Had she chickened out? Emma nervously chewed her lip. She had looked forward to this day for so long, for so many reasons, and now it seemed like it was going to be pretty disappointing. She wrote another message.

 

CQ_fan_forever: _It's okay if you’ve changed your mind. I'll understand. But please answer!_

 

What if the woman had already seen her and decided she didn't meet her standards? Sure, Emma had shared pictures of herself, and even a couple of videos, but this was the actual real life version of herself.

 

Or, worse, what if it was all a scam and her girlfriend was in fact a creepy middle aged man? But no, she seemed so real. Maybe Emma shouldn't think too hard about it.

 

Her phone buzzed.

 

EvilQueenMillls: _I'm sorry I haven't replied until now. I’ve been busy and honestly, I'm not sure if we should meet today. Will you definitely have your photo with Regina this afternoon?_

 

Emma’s stomach fell. She had really looked forward to finally meet her girlfriend. Her busy, busy girlfriend whom she shared everything with but didn't know some of the most basic facts about. Like her real name or exact age.

 

CQ_fan_forever: _Yes, this afternoon. But it's okay, I understand._

 

She did understand, but she still felt hurt. And disappointed. They had decided to meet since they were going to the same con and now Mills – that's what she preferred to be called – wouldn’t reveal her identity. Emma could look for brunettes in their thirties, surely, but the number of people at this convention was huge. Also, if Mills wasn’t ready, Emma would respect that.

 

While waiting for another reply, Emma thought back to one of their conversations, two weeks ago.

 

CQ_fan_forever: _I’ve decided to cosplay Emma Nolan and I have this awesome idea for my photo op with Regina! But I'm not sure I’ll dare to do it..._

 

EvilQueenMillls: _I'm sure you'll look amazing, honey! Please do tell me about this idea, I'm curious now!_

 

CQ_fan_forever: _Thanks_ _❤_ _Well, I think the fandom really needs a pic of Emma proposing to the Queen, so I may do that..._

 

EvilQueenMillls: _That would really be something, huh?_

 

CQ_fan_forever: _Is that jealousy I hear? ;)_

 

EvilQueenMillls: _Haha, maybe... Just a little._

 

CQ_fan_forever: _Aww, you know I'd rather propose to you! (a)_ _❤_

 

EvilQueenMillls: _Would you, though? I mean, we've talked for quite some time but there’s so much about me you don't know yet._

 

CQ_fan_forever: _Like, for real?_

 

EvilQueenMillls: _Yes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking this when you don't even know my name or age or what I look like but I really love you, Emma. Someday I want to meet you and be with you, but I just don't know if I'm ready yet._

 

CQ_fan_forever: _Hey, Mills. Listen. I know a lot about you. Your dreams, interests, sense of humour, your values. The important stuff. I know what you're like on the inside. And you described your appearance once, remember? So I have an idea of what you look like. Age is just a number and I know you’re not that much older. I'm not some little teenager, I'm 24, and I trust you when you say you have reasons not to reveal certain details. You have a kid, that's fine. I just love you so much and I wish you'd feel comfortable enough to meet me soon. Because I simply can't propose to you online, now can I? :p_

 

There had been a long pause and Emma had almost gotten worried. But she needn’t to.

 

EvilQueenMillls: _I'm actually going to the con next weekend, as well. Maybe we could meet there? But only if you promise not to out me or our relationship to the world. I want to do that myself, when I'm ready to let them know._

 

CQ_fan_forever: _Of course, I would never do anything you're not comfortable with_ _❤_ _I promise! So does this mean I'm finally going to meet the love of my life?_

 

EvilQueenMillls: _Oh Emma, dear_ _❤_ _Yes, it does._

 

So there Emma was now, in a red leather jacket, leather boots, tight blue jeans, and a grey beanie. Her naturally light hair was bleached to the right shade of blonde. When she glanced around she could spot other cosplayers with similar outfits, but there were a lot of Evil Queens, as well, and some other characters. Finally, she got her reply.

 

EvilQueenMillls: _I’ll find you after the photo op. Message me when you're done._

 

* * *

 

“Emma.”

 

“Emma, dear.”

 

The room was back and so was Regina’s voice. And her face.

 

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you. Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

 

Fantastic. Never been better. Or, actually, she was so embarrassed that she didn't know how to cope. She had just passed out in front of Regina Mills like some pathetic, hysterical fan and now everyone would hate her because she was using up the actress’ time and getting extra attention.

 

“I'm fine,” she croaked out, although she felt more like crying, and started to push herself up to a sitting position with unsteady arms.

 

Her eyes stung and _crap_! She _was_ crying. As if falling face first onto the floor wasn’t humiliating enough.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, don't cry!” Regina exclaimed, rubbing Emma’s back before gently pulling her in for a hug. “It’s my fault, I should’ve prepared you. I should’ve...”

 

Emma was glad she was sitting down for this, because her mind was suddenly racing. Prepared her? Regina had known about her planned pose?

 

No.

 

No, no, no.

 

That was ridiculous.

 

“I should've told you in advance,” Regina whispered in her ear. “But I wanted to surprise you.”

 

Well, then, success! Regina had definitely managed to surprise her. Shock her, even. A million questions were gathering in Emma’s mind but they all dissipated as Regina leaned back to study her face closely, hands still supporting the blonde.

 

“You're not going to pass out again, are you?” Regina asked half jokingly, brushing Emma’s tears away with her thumb almost absent-mindedly.

 

“No,” Emma mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Good,” Regina smiled back. “Do you think you can stand? I hate to mention it but there's a long line out there, so we better get this rolling again before they tear the place down. I will come check on you when I'm done here and we can talk. How does that sound?”

 

Emma could only nod and she appreciated every supporting touch the brunette had to offer as they both got up on their feet. Regina’s hand lingered on her back as she followed her to get her stuff and as they came into view for the people in the queue, scattered cheers could be heard among the fans. Regina gave them one of her evil smiles and smugly held up her left hand to show them... _Oh_ _God_ , she was wearing the ring! It fit perfectly, and of course it did. Emma had asked her girlfriend what size she wore, because she figured that a ring participating in a Charming Queen proposal would be a much appreciated gift to a CQ fan.

 

It hit her then. Regina Mills was pro CQ. Like, _for_ _real_ , not only rumours and educated guesses. They had talked about the show in their chat and Mills’ opinions were mostly in line with Emma’s. Regina Mills was also pretty gay. For real. They had talked about that, too. About being in the closet, and not being in the closet, and Emma’s journey from the former to the latter.

 

Emma definitely understood now why Regina had been reluctant to reveal her true identity. Gosh! The fandom would explode if they knew what Emma knew. Twitter would probably blow up, as well. Speaking of, she should check Twitter, actually. She was curious about what people had to say about this little scene she inadvertently had created.

 

“We will resume photos now!” a volunteer declared, while another pushed a cup of water in Emma’s hand and started to guide her away from the room and into one of the others.

 

Regina’s hand sadly had to leave her back but when Emma looked back over her shoulder, she was blessed with a wink from the brunette. It made her weak in the knees again and _damn_ that woman! How was Emma supposed to be able to handle _her_ as her girlfriend? Or fiancée, even, depending on how serious Regina had been during the photo op proposal. Perhaps she had changed her mind completely? Emma hoped to God that she hadn’t.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, Twitter had indeed become busy after her little proposal. Various rumours were circulating and some of them were uncomfortably correct. Emma found one thread of CQ shippers discussing the possibility of Regina Mills dating a fan, and the reactions were mixed. Someone said it would be gross and unhealthy if it was true. The tweet had twenty-six faves so far. Someone else disagreed and said that if the fan was over eighteen and both consented and were happy, people shouldn’t judge them. This tweet had thirty-three faves and Emma held her breath as she clicked on the little heart. Thirty-four. Regina’s age.

 

Emma was glad that she wasn't very outspoken in the fandom, few people knew who she was. No one would know it was her unless she said so herself, publicly.

 

A while later, her timeline got filled with retweets and quotes of a photo of Regina’s hand with the caption, _“I love my new ring *ring emoji*_ _Thank you, Emma!”_ The number of comments multiplied every ten seconds and between the declarations of love in various languages, some more interesting ones could be found.

 

“ _Emma who? Nolan?”_

 

“ _OMG ARE YOU GETTING ENGAGED??!!!”_

 

“ _I was there when she got it! It was from a fan cosplaying Emma Nolan!”_

 

“ _Someone please explain I'm so confused?? Congratulations though, I guess???_ _❤❤_ _”_

 

“Emma.”

 

Emma looked up from her phone and was met with a stunning brunette strutting her way in high heeled boots. A very particular stunning brunette, actually.

 

“Hey, stranger!” she greeted bravely, pleased with herself when Regina arched her brows.

 

“Stranger? Have you become a victim of the show and lost your memories, too?”

 

Emma chuckled. The characters did lose their memories a lot.

 

“No, my memories are intact. But I would love some answers. Actually, I mainly have one important question.”

 

“Well?” Regina urged her to continue as she sat down in a chair next to the blonde. “What’s the one important question?”

 

Emma took a deep breath.

 

“Why were you pretending to be a fan?”

 

“I _am_ a fan, both of the show and of the ship, you know that.”

 

“But why go undercover? Why did you start that account?”

 

One question had quickly turned into three.

 

“I guess that I...wanted to know what it was like to be in the fandom? I had heard about how tough it could be, with all the ship wars, strong opinions, unwritten rules and so on. I wanted to see for myself what it was like. I never planned to make friends, let alone find love. But I did.”

 

Regina turned her head to meet Emma’s gaze and smoothly interlaced their fingers. Emma glanced down briefly and _yep_ , the ring was still there. And it _was_ beautiful. Pretty simple, no real diamond or anything – geez, she wasn't made of money – but beautiful nonetheless.

 

“I have a question for you, too,” Regina declared, uncertainty entering her eyes. “Do you still want to...? I mean, I think you understand why I was hesitant to tell you who I am.”

 

“I do,” Emma said with emphasis.

 

A quick smile ghosted Regina’s lips and then she grew serious again.

 

“So, what do you say, Emma?” she wondered and swallowed nervously.

 

The blonde furrowed her brows, thinking maybe she hadn't been clear enough.

 

“I do,” she repeated, tightening her grip of their interlaced fingers.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah. Do you?”

 

Emma admittedly enjoyed the confusion her words brought forward on Regina’s face. Did the brunette really not get it or did she not dare to believe it?

 

“Look,” Emma said, retracting her hand and turning fully to the woman beside her with a reassuring smile. “I really appreciate that you waited to reveal your identity, because this way I know that I love _you_. The real you, not the public you. And I assure you, everything I’ve said in our chat has been honest and true. I don't care what the world will think once we're out. It's not their business, it's ours. So the answer is _yes_ , Mills. Someday in the future I want to stand opposite of you, in a black tux, and say _I_ _do_. Now, do you?”

 

“Oh, Emma,” Regina said, her voice thick with emotion. “I'm not sure about a tux for me but...”

 

The small attempt at a joke made Emma grin, especially since Regina’s teary eyes looked ready to overflow any moment.

 

“I do,” Regina continued, nodding for emphasis. “I love you.”

 

Emma’s heart swelled and she felt wetness starting to gather in her own eyes. She had never even bothered to _dream_ about this moment, because what were the odds that her celebrity crush would turn out to be her real crush and also future wife? But it had happened. Emma was probably the happiest girl alive.

 

“I love you, too,” she said, and felt it with her whole being.

 

There was a shift in energy and her gaze flickered down to Regina’s lips, almost as if they were magnetic. Tentatively, she leaned forward, wordlessly asking for permission, and Regina didn't hesitate for long before she mimicked the blonde’s movement. They had both waited so long for this moment and became almost oblivious to the world around them as they joined in a tender dance of lips and tongues.

 

Then the door flew open and they violently sprang apart, the gasps and wide eyes from the people in the doorway promising nothing but trouble and more trouble. Twitter was about to blow up big time and they both knew it. They definitely had some explaining to do. But it was alright, they had each other, and together they could weather any storm.

 

 

 

The tag #SwanMills trended for weeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silly fluff, I hoped you liked it :p  
> (okay my definition of fluff is... *thinking face* anywaysss)


End file.
